


Parallel Love

by AceBaseFaceSpace



Series: Exo Fic dump [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Clones, Emotions, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know what else to tag this, Kai/Kyungsoo/Jongin, M/M, Marriage, implied polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceBaseFaceSpace/pseuds/AceBaseFaceSpace
Summary: Jongin's clone, Kai, decides to crash his wedding and steal his groom
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: Exo Fic dump [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566709
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Parallel Love

Today was the day. Finally, the day that Kyungsoo and Jongin could legally solidify their relationship. It took so much for them to get to this place, and they couldn't be any happier than they are at this moment—that is unless they have a child together, then that would make them even happier. All of their friends and family had come to see their ceremony and they even found the most beautiful place in the mountains.

“I do,” Kyungsoo says as he looks at the love of his life.

“I do,” Jongin mimics once it was his turn.

“By the power invested in me, I pronounce you both husband and—” Before the priest could finish, a figure warped in between them and knocked him to the ground. Everyone present gasped and Jongin steps in front of Kyungsoo as the person turned around. Both Jongin and Kyungspp’s eyes widen as they look at the person who just crashed their wedding. It was...Jongin?

“I finally found you,” the second Jongin’s semi-robotic voice chimes as he smirks and staggers towards the couple. “Master will be so proud of me for finding you before the other found theirs.” This version of Jongin had unruly teal hair and he was scantily dressed; his eyes were also mismatched and there seemed to be dark smudges all around his eyes.

“Who, or what, are you, and what do you want?” Jongin growls as he steps backward along with Kyungsoo.

“My name is Kāi, and I have come to kill you,” the other laughs as he moves closer to the two. At this, all of Jongin and Kyungsoo’s other friends step up to defend them, and Kai just looks at them with amusement. With a blink of an eye, Kai easily defeats all seven friends as if they were just pests. Once they were out of the way, Kai steps back up to Jongin with a murderous grin.

“Stop!” Kyungsoo suddenly yells, catching both Jongin and Kai off guard as he moves in front of Jongin and punches Kai. Kai is sent flying back a couple of feel but catches himself. He wipes his mouth to find blood and he snarls. Kai teleports right back in front of Kyungsoo and is about to punch him back, but suddenly stops once he gets a good look at the other’s face. He is completely awestruck by Kyungsoo and is barely able to dodge the second punch sent at him. In the next moment, Kai glitches a bit, and he grabs his head and chest in pain. Kyungsoo and Jongin are confused by this but still hold their ground. When Kai has seemed to have calmed down, he looks back up at them but brings his focus to Kyungsoo.

“I have a proposition for you, Jong-In,” Kai hums as he steps up to Kyungsoo and grips his chin. “I will let you live if you let me have this handsome creature right here.”

“There is no way in hell that is happening!” Jongin snaps as he yanks Kyungsoo away from Kai.

“Fine. Then I will just kill you and everyone else and take him forcefully,” Kai reasons as his face turns more dark and serious. Jongin gets into a battle stance as Kai approaches him again, but it is Kyungsoo who stands in front of Jongin this time.

“I’ll go with you, so don’t kill him.”

“Kyungsoo!” Jongin objects, but Kyungsoo just turns to him and cups his face.

“Listen, I’d rather go quietly and have you safe than to risk your life and go unwillingly.”

“But we can beat him and not worry about it, you don’t have to go,” Jongin whines.

“You saw how strong he is; there is no way we can beat him if he can take everyone out in second,” Kyungsoo reasons more.

“Tic-Toc, don’t make me change my mind,” Kai calls as he pretends to tap a watch on his wrist. Jongin just glares at him, but Kyungsoo takes his attention again.

“I don’t want to lose you, Soo.”

“And you won’t, you will always have me no matter what,” Kyungsoo reassures as he presses his forehead against Jongin’s. The two share a quick kiss before they reluctantly separate from each other.

Kai quickly drapes his arms around Kyungsoo’s shoulder and presses his nose into the other’s hair. “Hm...I am going to enjoy this. You are a very lucky man, Jong-In. Have a nice life.” With a final smirk, Kai and Kyungsoo disappear into thin air.

So far, it has been a month since Kyungsoo was taken by Kai, and he expected to be tortured and tormented in exchange for Jongin’s life; however, he was very surprised to have none of that happening to him. Instead, Kyungsoo was being treated more like a housewife and a pillow than a prisoner. It wasn’t all bad when Kai was around, but when he wasn’t around it got lonesome. Kyungsoo still missed his Jongin very much.

“Do you sing?” Kai asks suddenly while they are in the middle of dinner.

Kyungsoo takes a moment to swallow his food and wipe his mouth before looking at Kai. The other was looking at him like a puppy waiting for a treat, and it conflicted with Kyungsoo’s heart. “Yea, sort of. I don’t sing as much as I used too though,” Kyungsoo answers as he looks down at his food. The sound of a clattering chair was the only warning before the larger man appeared at Kyungsoo’s feet.

“Can you sing for me?” Kai asks in a gentle voice, trying not to scare the other. He had learned early on that his loud and wild actions scared Kyungsoo, so he tried to fix that. When Kyungsoo finally nods, Kai makes a small sound of excitement before dragging him over to the couch; there, Kai sits Kyungsoo down before getting onto the couch himself with his head lying in the other’s lap. Kyungsoo looks down at Kai’s waiting expression—he looked just like Jongin—before taking a deep breath.

“This life has twist and turns

But it's the sweetest mystery

When you're with me

We say a thousand words

But no one else is listening

I will be”

Kai closes his eyes as he listens to Kyungsoo’s warm voice, and he even smiles listening to the lyrics.

“Every night and every day

No matter what may come our way

We're in this thing together

The dark turns to light

We both come alive, tonight

I'm talking bout forever

Never gonna let you go

Giving you my heart and soul

I'll be right here with you for life

Oh, baby all I wanna do

Is spend my every second with you

So look in my eyes

I'll be by your side

The storms may come

And winds may blow

I'll be your shelter for life

This love, this love

I mean it till the day I die”

It is quiet for a bit, and Kai thinks Kyungsoo is done singing until he feels something drip onto his face. Opening his eyes, he finds Kyungsoo’s head hung low as tears stream down his face; Kai immediately sits up and cups Kyungsoo’s face in his hands.

“K-Kyungsoo? What’s wrong?”

“I...I was supposed to sing this song a-at my wedding reception. I was supposed to sing this to Jongin then dance with him under the moonlight. I was supposed to spend the rest of my day with the love of my life, but I couldn’t do any of that because of you.” Kyungsoo suddenly stands up and goes to the kitchen, trying to get away from Kai, but the other just follows.

“I know, but now you are with me, and everything is going to be fine,” Kai tries to reassure.

“No, it’s not. How can you say that? Nothing will be the same because I am not with Jongin.”

“Why does it matter if you are with him or not? I am a much better version of him. I am perfect,” Kai counters trying to grab Kyungsoo’s hands, but the other pulls away.

“‘What does it matter?’ What matters is that I do not love you! You are not Jongin and you never will me!” The force of Kyungsoo’s voice shakes the entire house and even cracks the glasses on the table left from dinner. Kai is taken aback by his words and a range of emotions cross his face before it lands on anger.

“Y-You think I don’t know that! I have tried so hard to make you happy and to make sure you are comfortable, and all I ask on return is affection. Is that too much to ask for?” Kai yells, eyes glowing a bit, and Kyungsoo steps back. Seeing this makes Kai deflate a bit, and he sighs. “Having only one core objective in life has its downfalls, you know. I didn’t ask to be made. I didn’t ask to have all parts of humanity to be taken out of me. I had one purpose, and that was to kill to person I was modeled after. Then I found you, and...and my purpose was changed. I had no idea what love was until I met you.” Kyungsoo only stares at Kai in shock, not expecting the sudden outburst and confession, and Kai just sighs before disappearing. It takes a few seconds, but when Kyungsoo realizes he is alone again he breaks down into tears on the kitchen floor.

A month passes, and Kai still has not come back. It may sound weird, but Kyungsoo was feeling worried, especially after all of the things Kai said. Kyungsoo can’t really go looking for him 1) because he could have teleported anywhere and 2) Kyungsoo is absolutely sure he is in another universe. All he can do is wait until the other comes back if he comes back. Kyungsoo constantly thinks about what Kai said to him, and it makes him feel so horrible. How could he have said those things? It wasn’t the guy’s fault for falling in love with Kyungsoo, so why did Kyungsoo make it seem that way. Kyungsoo kept asking himself that day and night, and the guilt keeps him up at night. Kyungsoo really wanted to apologize to the other, but he had no idea when Kai would be coming back. The more he thought about the other, the more he realized he had feelings for the other; maybe not as deep as he has for Jongin, but enough for him to want to make sure the other is okay. His time with Kai wasn’t all bad; granted, he was trapped in this house 24/7 and Kai did start off a bit abrasive, but after a while, he became more sweet and calm and for those short moments, it reminded him of being with Jongin. Now, Kyungsoo’s heart was conflicted; how could he begin to love someone who is not his real love but just a mere copy of them? It was too much for him to think about.

Just as Kyungsoo is putting away the leftovers from dinner, he turns around and comes face to face with two identical people.

“Holy shit!” Kyungsoo yelps, dropping the plate in his hand, but Jongin was quick enough to catch it; he then looks up at the shocked male and smiles.

“Hey, there, beautiful,” Jongin says, and Kyungsoo jumps into his arms. Kyungsoo lets out a sob as he buries his face into Jongin’s neck, and Jongin sets the plate down before hugging him tightly.

“I-I missed you so much,” Kyungsoo sniffles.

Jongin chuckles a bit before pulling away to look at the other. Kyungsoo had tears streaming down his face and his nose was a bit runny; this makes Jongin chuckle again before using his own shirt to wipe his face then cupping his cheeks.

“I missed you too, Soo,” Jongin coos before kissing Kyungsoo tenderly on the lips, and Kyungsoo kisses him back. The sudden clearing of a throat interrupts their moment, and they both look to Kai who is standing behind them a bit awkwardly. It wasn’t until then that Kyungsoo noticed how different Kai looked. Kai’s hair looked cleaner and better kept, his posture was a bit better, and he was wearing semi-formal clothes; the only indicators of his own identity are his heterochromatic eyes and the scars on his right lip and eyebrow.

“Oh, right,” Jongin says, detaching himself from Kyungsoo to stand out of the way. Kyungsoo just looks at them both with confusion as Kai steps forward a bit.

“So...uhm...Kyungsoo. I know I haven’t been the best person to you and Jongin with crashing your wedding and stealing you away and forcing my feelings onto you and…” Kai fidgets a bit as he catches himself rambling. “I am not good at expressing feelings, considering I wasn’t originally programed with any, but what I am trying to say is I am sorry, like, really sorry, Kyungsoo, and I want to start over.”

Kyungsoo is lost for words, and he just stands there wide-eyed and his mouth slightly open. Kai takes this as rejection, and he sighs, but then Jongin pats him on the shoulder before whispering, “Give him a minute.” And just like Jongin said, after they give Kyungsoo some time to think, he speaks.

“Why should I trust you? Give me one good reason I shouldn’t just end your life and go about mine.” Both Jongin and Kai are shocked by this response, and Kai is lost for words. It is silent for a bit before Jongin speaks up.

“Because he came to me, with all of his emotions on his sleeves with tears and all, and asked for forgiveness. He told me where to find you then told me to kill him, but I couldn’t. Even if he is just a clone of me meant to kill me, you can strip that all away and just find an emotionally confused and scared kid. It reminded me too much of myself when we first met, and I wanted to give him a chance.” Jongin pauses to move in close to Kyungsoo and whisper. “Maybe if we guide him in the right direction like parents do then maybe he can find someone for himself, but if not he can just become a part of our little family.”

“How can you suggest that?” Kyungsoo questions with a light slap to Jongin’s chest.

“What? You were open to polyamory when we were younger,” Jongin defends with a quirked eyebrow.

“Yea, but that was before I knew I wanted to marry you,” Kyungsoo defends with a glare. He then takes a glance over to a hopefull looking Kai, and he sighs. “Alright, I’ll give him a chance.”

“Really?” Jongin exclaims and looks at Kai who has wide eyes. “You hear that buddy? Soo said it was alright!” Jongin goes over to wrap an arm around Kai’s shoulders to hug him, and Kai cracks an awkward smile. Kyungsoo can only smile and roll his eyes as he goes over to join the hug. This was gonna be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know if I mentioned before, but commenting is appreciated.


End file.
